dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivana Silver
What people might know... Ivana's history will not be given unless in roleplay. Ivana had not been in this world long, starting in Hammer and quickly was whisked away to Sin by some friends she had met named Zinnee and Illia. Upon arrival they went to a place called the Lustful Brew, where she met the rulers of sin; Emperor Fenix Silver, Avatar of Lust and Empress Flint, Avatar of Greed. Now the Emperor at first pissed Ivana off without saying a single word. She'd worked hard back in her home to have a similar title, and here this guy was flaunting it. So feeling her pride was now on the line she felt it best to test this man. So she laid on some charm even though she was disoriented from the travel to the world, and talked with the king. Fenix took interest in her and decided she'd be his next conquest. Later on he took her back to his palace room, and proceeded to do what he often did with the many women as part of his means of inciting them. He projected an aura of lust, then would transform himself into what they desired most, then change into that person, creature, or thing...to enhance their sexual experience while in his care. This wasn't exactly the case with Ivana though. Ivana's heart beamed only for one person at the time, a person she'd never see again, so as the ability worked itself, he changed into her sweetheart back home. This ripped Ivana's heart in two, she stared at the face she'd never see again and begged Fenix to stop. Her eyes were filled with a deep sadness and love. Fenix dropped the form and stared at her for the longest time, wishing someone would look at him with such passionate love. After that point there were a lot of hit and miss interactions with Fenix and Ivana. She'd continue about her days, befriending others like the Empress Flint, whom she felt safe around, but also learned she was easy to annoy if one showed a lack of common sense. Fenix would return to try to seduce the girl, which worked almost 100% of the time, but life always stopped them from getting to the deed. This drove the two mad with a wild passion, and they started to feel as if Fate was keeping them apart. So time went on, Ivana sought to try her blade and way of shadow to gain a little notoriety and money. One such encounter while helping a poor smithy who's wares kept getting stolen from kobolds she was able to convince most the tribe she was their Chief and now held around 50 kobolds to tend to....which size keeps growing. Amongst the Kobolds a few stood out to her and they were issued different names and given certain chores to do around her Villa. Her most trusted of these kobolds was Broom Sweep. Who was actually a decently strong warrior, and had an for detail.Category:Character